


One and Only

by theneoqueen



Series: Becoming the Bride of Frankenstein [2]
Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoqueen/pseuds/theneoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never say that you are an abomination, Adam. Never.” Terra scolded. Her eyes stared into Adam’s, “I love you, so much…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I figured I would address something before this goes any further. Obviously in the film we did not see if Adam did 'normal' human things, like eating, but we did see him sleep. I took that and ran with the idea that since Dr. Frankenstein fully intended to make a functioning human being, he would be able to do all these things. 
> 
> My Adam is (obviously) capable of sexual activity, as well as: eating, using the restroom, sleeping; basically everything a human can do. 
> 
> I am going to keep his abilities, like durability and impressive strength. They just haven't shown up yet. :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading! :D

A full moon shone brightly in the night sky, its moonlight beams illuminated the room where Frankenstein’s monster and his lover lay. Adam laid in bed, memorized by the woman in his arms. The moonlight cast a silver glow over Terra. Adam turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

3:12 AM

Adam let out a little sigh and turned his head so that he was staring at the ceiling. He and Terra had gone to bed not even five hours ago and now he was awake. He ran his fingers through Terra’s hair. She was cuddled up to him, one leg hooked with one of his, her arm thrown over his stomach and her head rested on his chest.

He kept staring at the ceiling, noticing that there were a few stray little plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars still mounted there. They stood out against the darkness of the room. _Stargazing._

Terra shuffled slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Adam. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and brought her even closer. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. Visions of the past few weeks danced in his head; from the discovery of their feelings for one another, touching her, kissing her…

Adam sighed deeply and replayed the interludes in his mind. They have fooled around a bit since the first time but not much. Adam silenced a groan when his thoughts went to the night Terra made him his favorite meal (rotisserie chicken and potatoes) and he repaid her by spreading her legs and licking between her thighs.

It was suddenly hard to breath. The memories of Terra’s moans and cries of pleasure began to take their effect on Adam. He shifted his lower body, he was hard and aching. Adam closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing out. He should really try to get some sleep…

His eyes snapped open when he felt Terra’s hand move on his skin. “Terra?” He lifted his head and saw Terra’s small hand going towards the waist band of his shorts. When she didn’t answer, he repeated her name.

“Yes, Adam?” she asked sweetly. She didn’t look up at him. Her head was facing his lower half and her hand was now skimming the fabric of his shorts. She raised her hand and lightly traced the outline of his erection though the cotton material.

Adam heard her small gasp, “Terra…Terra what are you doing?” He was trying really hard not to stutter.

She kept gently tracing his cock, even though her touch was light, it still affected Adam. His eyes fluttered closed and when she grazed the tip, he felt out a small moan. He forced himself to open his eyes and when he did, they met Terra’s.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked him. As she waited for his answer, her small hand slipped under his shorts and softly touched him. She traced the length of him for a few passes before she tentatively wrapped her hand around his erection. She slowly moved her hand up and down.

Adam blinked rapidly a few times before fixing his gaze on her. “You. Always you.”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Do I make you this way?” She asked, then gave him a gentle squeeze.

Adam’s hips bucked up and he let out a groan. “Y-yes.”

Terra leaned her head down and kissed one of Adam’s many scars that were mapped along his chest. She flicked her tongue the raised skin. “Then why don’t you ever let me touch you?”

His head was swimming. Terra’s hand was still wrapped around his cock and stroking him slowly… It was getting hard to think.

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to.” He admitted. Ever since the night he touched Terra for the first time, that’s all he would let happen. He never let her touch him, even when she insisted.

Terra’s hand stopped moving on Adam’s cock, she let go and raised herself from the bed. Before Adam could protest she straddled him. She looked down at Adam and his shocked expression before leaning down and kissing his lips. They kissed for a few moments before Terra pulled away and grabbed the hem of her night shirt.

She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the other side of the room. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want to?” She asked as she cupped her breasts.

Adam’s eyes widened to the show before him. Terra, clad only in her panties, cupping her breasts, all while straddling his thighs. Through the thin cotton of his shorts he could feel Terra’s heat. He placed his hands on her thighs and gently kneaded them. He wanted to touch her.

“Why would you want to touch a monster? An abomination, as everyone else calls me.”

Terra halted her ministrations on her breasts and she looked into Adam’s eyes. They were unsure, a little sad and perhaps there was a hint of fear within the blue depths. She quickly placed a kiss upon his lips and then moved down his body. She placed small kisses on his neck, his clavicle, she peppered his scars with kisses. She went lower and placed kisses along his abs. She got to the waistband of his shorts and she looked up at him. She gave him a little wink and a smile, then her hands clasped the fabric. She pulled them down, Adam having to lift his hips a bit, and drew them off his legs.

Terra looked at Adam’s uncovered erection and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster. Her blood was starting to heat and she felt her pussy begin to throb. He was beautiful. All of him. Terra reached her hand out and ran her index finger down his impressive length. She repeated the motion, noticing a bead of pre-cum beading at the tip.

“Never say that you are an abomination, Adam. Never.” Terra scolded. Her eyes stared into Adam’s, “I love you, so much…” She lowered her head and kissed the tip of his cock.

Adam’s hips bucked up and he let out a little noise of pleasure. “Terra…” he began, “I love you, too. One and only.”

Terra gave him a sweet smile, “One and only.” Her sweet smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin, “I hope I make you feel good, Adam.”

Locking her eyes on Adam’s, Terra lowered her mouth until her pouty lips hovered over the head of Adam’s cock. She flicked her tongue and tasted the saltiness of the pre-cum. She lowered a bit and sucked the head into her mouth. Her right hand came up and grasped the base and slowly began stroking up and down his dick.

It became difficult for Adam to breath. He broke eye contact with Terra and started at her pretty mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. He moaned as he felt her suck it harder into her mouth. Her hand began to stroke faster, up and down his length. He lifted his hips, wanting more.

Terra smiled around the head and she took as much as Adam’s cock as she could and bobbed her head up and down. Sucking hard with each pass. She started out slow, savoring the feel of Adam’s dick in her mouth, a sensation she found she loved. She felt Adam tangle a hand in her hair and then she heard him moan loudly.

With each noise she got out of Adam, she moved her head faster, sucking with more fervor. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, tracing the throbbing veins and flicking her tongue underneath the head.

Terra moaned around Adam’s dick. Her clit was throbbing and her pussy was slick with desire. The way Adam was pulling on her hair heightened her arousal.

She moved head up and sucked harder at the head of his cock and grasped the base tighter and moved her hand up and down. She flicked her tongue along the opening, tasting more pre-cum and moaning at the flavor.

“Fuck, Terra.” Adam groaned. He lifted his hips higher off the bed and his hand tightened even more in her hair. Adam felt a tingling sensation in his lower body and his heart was beating faster. Blood was pounding in his ears as he closed his eyes.

Terra felt Adam’s cock begin to twitch slightly and she sucked harder. Her hand stroked him faster and she flicked her tongue over the head as she tasted the first spurts of semen. She sucked him deeply as he came in her mouth.

His moans of ecstasy made Terra swell with pride, as well as make her ache more. His hips bucked as he rode his orgasm out and Terra swallowed as he did so. After a minute, she gently removed her mouth from his dick.

Adam was breathing heavy, he leaned back on his elbows and looked down at Terra. Her eyes were dilated with arousal and her lips were shiny with saliva and his semen. Her hair was a tangled mess from his hand. She was gorgeous.

He extended his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her; he didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so that she was beneath him.

Terra barely had time to register what he was doing before he slammed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with hers as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and caught the cry of pleasure in his mouth. He let go of her mouth and her tits before he rest his hands on her panties.

“Terra?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have any connection to these panties?”

Terra’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “No, why?”

She barely answered before Adam tore the fabric from her body, spread her legs wide and buried his head between her thighs.

“Adam!” Terra exclaimed, clenching his head in her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Adam moaned from between her thighs. She was so wet, more so than ever before. He ran his tongue along the seam of her pussy, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. He spread the plump lips with his fingers and gave her a slow, leisurely lick.

“Adam, please.” She begged and thrust her hips up.

He moved his head way from her pussy, Terra made a noise of disappointment. He smiled and inserted two fingers into her cunt. He slowly thrust them in and out of her body. “Impatient are we?”

Terra gave a tense laugh, “I’m just…really horny.” She said his name as he began to move his fingers faster. “I’m so close, Adam.”

Adam gave a sharp intake of breath before placing a kiss on the inside of Terra’s thigh. “I know, baby. I’ll get you there.”

Terra whimpered at the endearment and Adam felt her pussy clench around his fingers. He gave her a little wink, just as she did to him, and licked from her lower lips to her clit. He opened his mouth over the nub and sucked it into his mouth. Terra’s closed her thigh around Adam’s head as she tightened her fingers in his hair. He pushed his fingers back into her and Terra’s hips moved against them. He let her fuck his fingers while he sucked her clit. As he sucked, he gently flicked his tongue over the sensitive button.

Adam removed his fingers from her pussy and cupped her ass. He let go of her clit for one second, “Come for me, Terra.” He said, deeply. His lips caught her clit once more and he heard Terra scream.

“Adam!” Terra cried in pleasure. Her thighs wound even more around his head and Adam’s grip on her ass become stronger. He flicked his tongue gently over her nub as she came.

Seconds later, Terra’s thighs loosened from around Adam’s head. He placed one last kiss to her inner thigh before moving up so that he was above her once more. He looked down at Terra and smiled to himself. She looked completely satisfied and sated.

_And he did that to her._

He kissed her gently, allowing Terra to taste herself on him. Just as she did to him. He threw himself beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. She nuzzled into him and gave a soft kiss to his shoulder. “I love you, Adam.”

Adam couldn’t stop the huge grin that took over his face. He kissed her forehead, “I love you, too.”

She looked up at him, “I couldn’t do this with anyone else. Only you…My one and only.” She added, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

He moved his head down so that their foreheads were touching, “My one and only.”  

 

 


End file.
